


Light

by thorkiship18



Series: One-Shots [29]
Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Drinking & Talking, First Kiss, M/M, Partying, Protective Jensen, Shy Jared Padalecki, Surprise Kissing, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Jared is a junior in high school, and is dating Stephen Amell, a Sophomore in college. He's invited to a college party by his older boyfriend where he meets the host, Jensen Ackles.





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while being inspired by teen romance movies at 1 in the morning. Enjoy!

Jared wasn't always this lucky.

He didn't always date popular college jocks, and he didn't always get invited to huge parties like this. Well,  _he_ didn't get invited, it was Stephen, but he's just a plus one. The party itself was raging even before they arrived with people outside doing ridiculous drinking games. Jared even witnessed a man stripping out of his clothes on the lawn.

Some party.

Stephen guides them into the rest house, and it's utter chaos. This isn't like anything he's ever seen before outside of tv and movies. Loud music, hard drinking, dirty dancing and hormones running wild are abundant here, and Jared can't look away. Soon, a man comes up to them, dressed very casually. He's handsome, and that's saying so very little about him. Stephen gives him a small pat.

"This party looks sick, Ackles. Damn, this is awesome."

The frat boy grins. "Yeah, I know right? So, Amell, who's the kid? Mind introducing me?"

"Oh, that's just Jared. He's...my friend. Jared, this is Jensen."

A friend?

_Friend?_

The notion of Stephen hiding Jared is sickening. This isn't the dark ages anymore! It's perfectly normal to be gay! But he supposes that Stephen wants to keep it quiet. Must be why they don't touch or hold hands in public. They've kissed and done other "stuff", but nothing too serious. Well, at least Jared now knows where Stephen stands with all of this.

Still, Jensen reaches out to shake Jared's hand, which he sheepishly accepts. He's still not used to being here at a place like this with older, cooler people. He looks up into Jensen's eyes, and is suddenly swept away. He's absoulety gorgeous, and Jared's positive that the man's got every girl at the university trying to claw at him if he's not spoken for already.

"Thanks for coming," Jensen smiles. His grip is firm, but his flesh is so soft. "Always great meeting Stephen's 'friends' I guess. Enjoy the party, guys."

Jensen leaves them to their own devices soon enough, and is gone to check up on the rest of his guests in a flash. Stephen quickly snags them two drinks, but Jared politely declines, noting that he would like to have fun sober.

****

The night took a horrible turn.

Stephen left Jared alone in the crowd filled house, unable to find him. He looked everywhere for him, but came up empty each time. Jared asked around the party for Stephen; the answer to where he could have gone was always the same. No one knew. He almost gave up until he made a rather peculiar discovery.

He did end up finding Stephen, but he was making out.

With a woman.

Jared made sure to conceal his presence as he watched. The entire time, Stephen kissed the girl in ways he would never kiss his own boyfriend. Having had enough, Jared stormed away from the party towards the backyard, sobbing. How could Stephen do this to him? Was he that ashamed of his own sexuality that he would have to do something like that to a girl!?

Whatever the case, he and Stephen were done for good. Jared spots a pool nearby. He takes off his shoes, and rolls up his pants as he sits on the edge. His feet touch the water, and he shivers slightly. It's cold. Just like his ex-boyfriend's heart. Jared doesn't stop crying, though he stops crying out loud. Several minutes pass by, and just as he contemplates leaving, he feels a hand touch his shoulder.

"Leave me alone, Stephen." Jared says without looking, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"What did that asshole do this time?"

That's definitely not Stephen's voice. Jared looks up. It's that Jensen guy from earlier. "Oh...sorry. I thought you were--"

"Stephen, I know." Jensen laughs, sitting next to him. "Why are you out here alone? What did he do to you?"

"He...he, uh..." Jared struggles. Stephen shattered his heart, so it would be okay to out him, right? "I saw him...with someone else. A girl."

Jensen doesn't say anything at first. Perhaps the prospect of having a gay fraternity brother is frowned upon in this house. However, Jensen soon laughs, causing Jared to look away with a blush. He also has inadvertently outed himself, though he's not the one hiding now, isn't he?

"He always tried so hard to fit in." Jensen sighs. "To be one of the boys. What a jerk."

"You mean...?"

The man smirks, leaning in closer to Jared. "Between you and me, everyone here thinks he's kind of an asshole. We don't like him not because he's gay, we just don't like him because he's a grade A douchebag."

Jared laughs out loud, wiping away the rest of his tears. Jensen has set his mind at ease, and to be honest, it feels nice. This feels nice. He came to this party not expecting heartbreak, but he did. He also came here expecting to be brushed off by the host, which wasn't the case. Jared smiles sadly though, staring down into the clean pool.

"I loved him. At least I thought I did. He made me feel wanted. I guess a part of me always knew that we wouldn't work out long. He visited the coffee shop where I work at everyday, begging me to go out with him, and one day I just said yes. We've been together ever since. But now I feel like it was all a lie. Stephen doesn't know how to be in a relationship with another guy, and that's okay. I can live with that."

"You're very wise for a teenager." Jensen says after some time. "You know...if I were Stephen, I would appreciate you and everything that you are. I wouldn't care about my appearance or my social standing if it meant losing a single moment with you. I...kinda like you."

Did he hear that correctly? This Jensen Ackles dude confessing that he likes him? Sounds about right. Jared's face heats up, and he blushes hard. Eventually, in view of the big, white full moon, Jensen asks Jared if it would be okay to kiss him. Jared, still quite shocked, only nods yes. Jensen leans in until their lips touch, coaxing Jared's own lips to part.

The kiss isn't as heated as it is with Stephen, but it is enjoyable and soft nonetheless. Jensen places his hand gently on Jared's cheek, deepening the kiss ever so slightly. But it's soon over before it began, and Jared is left wanting more. He forgets all about Stephen then--- _Stephen who? Who's Stephen?--_ as he peers into Jensen's magnificent green eyes. They both grin.

"Do you wanna leave this place?" He asks. "I know this diner not too far from here. Serves the best midnight pancakes ever."

Jared giggles. "You sure you wanna leave your own party to have midnight breakfast with me?"

"I'd have midnight breakfast with you over anything, any time."

Jensen stands up, holding out his hand for Jared to take again. The boy doesn't waste any time coming to a decision. He shucks on his sneakers as fast as he can as he's swiftly led to a sleek, black motorcycle outside of the rest house. Jensen sure has great taste. The man hops on before handling Jared one of the helmets. As Jared puts it on, he hears his name being called. It's Stephen coming out of the front of the house, hair askew. Bastard.

"Jared! I've been looking everywhere for you--Wait, what are you doing?"

"Leaving." He says with a smirk, sitting behind Jensen. He wraps his arms around him. "Something I should've done a while ago."

"Get off the bike right now!"

"Or what? You're not my boyfriend."

The crowd surrounding them watching the scene unfold laugh. Jensen does too, directly speaking to Stephen. "Have your shit cleaned out by tomorrow, bud. You're officially out. Later."

With that, Jensen revs up the engine, and speeds down the street with Jared giving Stephen the meanest middle finger he's ever given. He doesn't need an asshole who thinks their status is more important than their relationship.

As he clings onto Jensen's warm body, he thinks that, yeah, he could get used to this.


End file.
